


double batch

by orphan_account



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Baking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everything they did, they did together.
Relationships: Kaoru Kozue/Kaoru Miki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Flash In The Pan: A Food Flash Exchange





	double batch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandmaidenOfHorror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/gifts).



Cake couldn't be served without tea, or so Kozue said, and so Miki had been set to boil the water and place their Western tea set on a silver tray to be set out for Mr. Ohtori and his wife. Kozue, their mother’s constant companion, had decided to bake an angel food cake that would be lofty and aspirational and light as a down pillow. 

“What are you going to do with the yolks?” Miki asked as he stood, bored at watching the kettle. “There’s too many of them for scrambled eggs.”

“Pudding. Don’t you remember the yellow pudding Mother used to make? That was all egg yolks and cream and sugar. It makes it richer.”

He had no memory of such a thing. It alarmed him, the idea that she might have a memory that he didn’t, that they might be uneven in some way. Memories were most of what he had from her. Her warmth when they sat next to one another on the piano bench, the way she sighed in her sleep, the way her skirt clung to the back of her thighs in the sweaty summer heat. 

“Don’t talk while I’m beating the egg whites, I won’t be able to hear you.”

The mixer roared as he continued to watch the kettle. It gave the barest puff of steam and he jumped, Kozue was still mixing, the tendons of her thin wrist held tight to keep the bowl steady. She stopped it, checked the peaks, then continued to mix. 

“When will it be done?” he yelled.

“I can’t hear you!” she yelled back, before abruptly stopping. She dumped everything on the counter and pulled him over by the arm. “You’re my sous chef. You have to listen, or else I’ll kick you out of the kitchen and you can go deal with Saionji and the rest.”

Miki nodded, and she kissed him.

“What was that for?”

“A bribe. A reward. Take your pick.”

He knew it wasn’t appropriate in public, but he hugged her around the waist anyways, buried his face in her neck and felt where her breasts pressed against the lapels of his jacket. She squeezed back. 

“Will you cook for me later?”

“Maybe.”

They separated and returned to the friendly distance of siblings. 


End file.
